1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to laser diodes, particularly to a laser diode assembly and method of assembly which permits rapid, yet accurate, spacing and alignment of minute diode bars, as well as efficient cooling of diode bars and electrical conductivity through the diode bars.
2. Background Art
Laser diode arrays are in use in a variety of industrial and research applications. Pluralities of laser-emitting diode bars are mounted upon a substrate to provide the multiplied power of numerous bars, versus the very modest effect offered by a single bar. In many advanced applications, it is essential to array a large number of diode bars in close alignment, in order that high-power applications can be realized. To optimize the efficiency of a multiple diode bar array, it is desirable not only that the diode bars be closely aligned so that their emitter surfaces face the same direction (permitting effective use of lens assemblies to collimate the outputs), but that electrical conductivity between bars and cooling of the bars should be optimized.
Examples of helpful background art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,307 to Hoden et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,873 to Hoden, which have been assigned to the assignee of the present application, and which are incorporated herein by reference.